narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahadō Asakura
Category:MarikLoboz Pre Warring States Asahadō was born in the times before war, a preexisting era of relative peace to a pair of Diviners known as Onmyoji, he learned in the ways of his parents to become a Onmyoji strong in spirit and body, this granted him control over the five naturally existing elements a power that only his clan held, and the power to sense spiritual energy. He quickly displayed in his youth, which was expected from his parents but not others. This power caused the other people around them to resent them, and despite the peace that existed before his birth and shortly after, wars broke out and he parents were slain not before sending him far into the distance using a five fold spell to teleport him safely. this in turn brought him into a spiral of depression, those penetrating feelings of doubt, drove him to a complete silence. He was ostracized by people, and labeled a devil for his powers granted from his youth, Eventually his powers as Onmyoji allowed him to summon spirits and demons from the afterlife, as well as manipulate the powers of Yin and Yang, Later in his life, using this power he took control over a small village that had grown powerful he quickly took command of the villages military strength and taught them the ways of onmyodo. He and his army of onmyoji's began to take over territories all over the preexisting ninja world. That was until they reached a woman known as Kaguya Otsutsuki. This power was proven to be less than Kaguya's great strength and chakra. In her monster form, known now as the Ten Tails. She had destroyed the entire area he and his army were stationed in, and he had been sent to hell. However his strong spirit allowed him to persist in the realm of evil and destruction. His great spiritual pressure made the demons and the king of hell himself bend to his will. Using this to his advantage he was granted the power to control his reincarnation cycle. The Second Beginning He was watching the timeline from hell, he noticed that Kaguya's wrath had not ended upon his death a few decades following this incident with her she had given birth to twin sons,Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki. She had grown angry upon reforming and was gaining the title of Demon, across the preshaped ninja world. Her sons grew up and showed a power similar to the likeness of her own, and she seemed to resent that, causing the pair of young men to face their mother in battle, it ended with the woman being stripped of what is now known as the Ten Tails, and turned into the core of some sort of small planet, then lifted into the space in the newly formed rock prison. The elder of the sons, Sealed the beast within himself. A few more years had passed as the eldest of the brothers had seemed to give his powerful energy known now as Chakra to the people of his now shaped ninja world in the form of Ninshū the younger of the Otsutsuki brothers ascended to the moon, to watch over it, after leaving his mark on the earth in the form of a clan. At the end of the elder son's life he extracted the beast from himself, and split it into 10 parts, a series of nine tailed animals known later as Tailed Beasts, and a husk of the beast's body known as the Gedo Mazo, Following this he left his power to the younger of his sons, who would subsequently face the older of his son's using his father's power to defeat his brother. The power of the older son, Indra intrigued Asahadō and he had decided to be reborn as the son of the Uchiha Clan Ancestor. The Third Fresh Start Having lived an entire life as the son of Indra Otsutsuki, born as Ragora Uchiha, he was the first of many, and blessed with the Sharingan upon birth. He died in battle along side his father, Indra's chakra reincarnating multiple times, as did Asahado's however the latter had chosen his next reincarnation details, remembering the power of Kaguya's younger son, he checked the timeline for a sign of the man, only to find that he was on his deathbed, after continuing his clan upon the moon, he saw that Hamura had his clansmen and women sealed their sacred eyes within an alter, he found this repugnant as he was about to give up the search for Hamura's power, he saw that a pair of the clans members, a couple to be specific were fleeing the clans compound to attempt to be safe and keep their eyes. They successfully escaped, and proceeded to live on their lives, Asahadō chose them to reincarnate from. Reborn as the son of this Otsutsuki main family couple, he was renamed once more this time it was Murasaki Otsutsuki. It was at the begining of this life he gained the Byakugan, and near it's end he gained the Tenseigan, he also during this life found out about his passive ability to retain his previous's lives powers kekkei genkai included. The Fourth Reset At the end of his Otsutsuki life. A life he was able to enjoy without war and the like plaguing him, he once again descended to the depths of hell meeting with the time line to consult, his next reincarnation. Memories of the man known as Asura Otsutsuki, began to flood his mind, the child who gained the powers of the Rikudo Sennin, and defeated his once father Indra. His research through the timeline, revealed that Asura's legacy lives on in not one but two clan's the Uzumaki and the Senju, his interest brought him to reincarnate into the child of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, named after his deceased uncle, Itama Senju and born with the incredible life force of both of his parents, he in this life gained the ability to use the Wood Release, inherited from his father, eventually becoming an older brother, and uncle. This life was ended in murder during a war in which his father also died. His spirit found it's way once more to depths of hell, consulting with the King of Hell before seeing the timeline and his deciding the begining factors of his next life. The Fifth New Story Having had a taste of multiple clan's power he had still not had enough, His search through the timeline brought his attention on a clan that could manipulate their skeletal structure for offensive and defensive purposes. Something he had seen somewhere before, it was seen in his battle against Kaguya some hundreds of years ago. And he soon found out that this clan was named after her, however only few of this clan's members had the ability to use it's kekkei genkai, he foresaw the birth of a Kimimaro, a boy who would obtain the power of his ancestor Kaguya. Asahadō had planned to reincarnate into this boy, but further viewing of the timeline made him decide against it, he searched for a more suitable clan's member, it was then he found a fleeing couple again, Both of these Kaguya clans members were capable of the Shikotsumyaku and the woman was pregnant, Asahadō chose this unborn child for reincarnation, eventually born in the leaf village, under the name Kōga He grew up in the early leaf village. Knowing from the timeline the other members of his clan would soon be slain, he began a search for his next life, using his time alive to do so, as opposed to the timeline that exists with the King Of Hell, He saw a clan in this village that peaked his interest, the Nara Clan, and began to prepare himself for reincarnation. Havin reached the end of his natural life he passed away and descended to hell, to watch the timeline and choose a proper time to be reborn. The Final New Life The continued watching of the timeline, showed that the ninja world had become turned upside down, a few months following the inauguration of the Minato Namikaze. A full scale attack was attempted on the Leaf Village, a masked man had somehow slipped through the barriers of the village to the place the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, was currently giving birth, to the son of the Fourth. He kidnapped the baby for a short while before tossing the baby into the air, as the Fourth saved his newborn child, the masked man Kidnapped his wife, and began to extract the beast from her, but thanks to her Uzumaki body she was able to survive the extraction, the beast now freed, the man used his powerful eyes to take command of it and send it to destroy Konoha, he then faced the Fourth in battle after the Fourth rescued his wife and put her in a safe house with their newborn, The battle between the two started off fiercly only for the masked man to be quickly defeated and have his seal on the Nine-Tails severed, He left the battle field completely, but not after warning the fourth this was only the beginning. As the destruction of the leaf village continued, Minato appeared on the battlefield and teleported the beast away from the village before it could release an enormous orb of energy capable of destroying the entire village easily. Minato then teleported to his wife and child taking them to the current place of the Nine-Tails the couple sacrificed themselves sealing the beast within their own son after a struggle. Asahadō watched on moving down the timeline a couple weeks to a boy born within the Nara clan, one who he saw great promise in. He then reincarnated into this child, renamed Reisi Nara, again living in the village this time in the Nara clan compound. He and his family moved to Iwagakure where he met Kurotsuchi and eventually progressed in rank and even participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War following the defeat of Kaguya once more he settled down in Iwagakure with Kurotsuchi who had been named the Tsuchikage when Ōnoki stepped down he eventually fathered a son. Kagutsuchi Nara, and later a daughter Asanoha Nara